Not A Dream
by JuJuBee85
Summary: Alice is in China negotiating trade when she is called back to Wonderland in their time of need.
1. Chapter 1

Becoming an apprentice for her father's company was something Alice had never dreamed of doing. The vast sea took her across the globe to where China laid. She had been bit nervous, for this was going to be big, not just for her, but for the sake of her father's trading company. The men in China didn't see women the way the rest of the world did, and it put Alice at a great disadvantage.

"I am certain that trading with us will be a wise decision," Alice said. "Our prices are reasonable, and our items will not disappoint. You have my word on that."

"Miss Kingsley, why I do understand your point of view, this is not up for me to decide. Why it would be incredible to trade with England for the first time, it is a rather hearty risk on our part. We will inspect your goods and how your company operates. Only then, will we make a decision. Thank you for you time," spoke Mr. Brintley of the Big Red Trading Company of China.

Alice nodded, and thanked them for their time. She knew it wasn't going to be much luck, considering they were taking so long to decide. It had been the fourth time since she's seen those men, and they had yet to make a decision. Alice was at a loss for words. Upon returning to the ship, she stared at it, only to turn the other direction. Needing some time to separate herself, and to really think, she walked through the market. It was a busy side of town that she had passed through many times, and nodded to the few she knew.

The market came to a slow end towards the end of the trading district as she entered the more residential district. There were few people wandering about on the cloudy day. Eyes darted about as if she saw something in her peripheral view. It couldn't be. With a light shake of her head, she continued down only to catch a glimpse of the wing of Absalom.

"Absalom," she called to him, and was given some rather odd looks from those that passed by. The butterfly continued to fly forward, fluttering about as if leading her somewhere. Her long blonde hair flowed behind her as she walked with a purpose to find him once more. Turning down the street, she looked back and forth before continuing on her way until the glistening of a blue wing caught her eye.

Continuing after the creature, she came to a halt at the sight of a bottle in the middle of the houses that were there. A smile crept onto her face as she reached down and picked it up. Moving the label that said "Drink Me" on it, she knew what it meant. With a quick glance around, Alice popped open the lid and took a drink of it. Coughing, it was within moments that she had shrunk to a mere six inches. Staring about, eyes widened at the sight of the winged creature that came for her, but it had only made her smile.

"Should have waited, but you are needed, stupid girl," it was Absalom.

"What has happened?" asked Alice.

"Cannot speak of it here. You will hear it when you get there. Climb on."

Her brows furrowed curiously at that, and it peeked her interest as Wonderland was more of her second home than anything. Climbing upon Absalom's back, he took off into the sky. Flying through the market once more, passed the ship and over the ocean. The colors changed, shifting as if almost in a circular motion, blurring them together. Alice looked behind, seeing the people didn't notice the swirling vortex as it took the girl in. Passing through the waves of the ocean, the dolphins chirped at her and sharks tried to take a bite off her arm. A crab caught her dress and clung for dear life, chopping at the ends of the fabric until her foot kicked it away as hard as she could. It wasn't long before she fell farther and farther, wondering if this adventure would be like the last.


	2. Chapter 2

The fall seemed to last twice as long as the first time down the whole, but this was through water. A passing whale blew out air from his blow hole, letting it rain onto Alice. It wasn't long before their was no water, and she fell onto the sandy shores of Wonderland. Coughing, pushing herself up to look and see the castle of the White Queen off in the near distance. Getting up, her trek began through the small patch of woods. It wasn't long before the boys found her.

"I believe it's she," Tweedle Dee said.

"Well, it wouldn't be if you said so." Tweedle Dum shook his head as they walked to her.

"Boys, no need to start fighting already. You know you're both going to escort me to the Palace." Alice smiled at the twins as they would nod and walk along either side of her to take her to the Queen.

The mushrooms were still colorful, and the flowers still had those faces, but this time they smiled upon. A dark cloud seemed to be descending on Wonderland, and it frightened nearly everyone there. Since the Red Queen had left, Wonderland was a more glorious place to live. Nearly everyone got along, and there were hardly any quarrels amongst the people that lived there.

The White Queen's palace was large, and clean. It was a place Alice loved to be, for it was calming unlike the Red Queen's which had you worried if you'd get your head chopped off or not. With her eyes taking in the scenery about, she didn't notice that her escort had turned into one.

"You're right on time, Alice. The Queen has been awaiting your arrival." Green eyes looked upon her as they walked.

Recognizing the voice, she looked over and saw him. The orange hair set him apart from all the rest, and he was the only one wearing a top hat nowadays. "Hatter!" She stopped them from walking and hugged him, "I've missed you."

"Oh." A smile crept upon his lips, "I have missed you as well." His hand rubbed her back, "You're still you, which is a good thing." He giggled as he leaned back to gaze upon her, "We'll talk later, the Queen must speak with you." And they turned, Alice looping her arm about his as they walked.

The throne room was empty, save for the Queen at her throne, whom only wanted to speak with Alice of the matter at hand. Rising up off her throne, the White Queen stepped down and walked to Alice, "It's so good to see you again, my dear. Please, we have much to talk discuss."

Alice looked to the Hatter and smiled, and then walked with the Queen to speak of what has been going on.

"A darkness has been creeping upon the land. And there's talk of my sister becoming powerful once more, but there is no way it can be her. I have people watching to make sure that she doesn't do things like she had done." The Queen paused as they stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the balcony. "You must understand that we would not bid you come here if it wasn't in dire need. But I fear the worst is coming. You are our champion. And I have asked you to be brought here to go and see what this is all about. We trust you, and no one will go unless you are there with them."

Alice gazed upon the garden as she listened to the Queen speak. "I have seen the dark cloud approaching, but it seems to be far away. It would take quite a while to get there, but I will be more than happy to help."

"Oh, my dear. You have no idea how much that puts me at ease. You will leave at once. And you will have company along with you, of course." The Queen smiled, as if knowing already.

Alice couldn't help but smile as she was ushered off to collect things she would need for the journey. Her trusted Bandersnatch was there waiting to take her to where they needed to go, and she climbed upon his back as the Hatter, Mallymkun, Tweedledee, Tweedledum and the March Hare were all in attendance to aide Alice.

And so the journey begins…


	3. Chapter 3

Since Alice had been gone, Wonderland still remained the dream-like place as it was the first time she visited it when she was just a child. And it was just a while back she was here for the first time since her childhood. Here she was again, on an adventure with her most trusted friend, the Mad Hatter. He had always looked handsome in her eyes, and it was something else to see him again. It brought back up feelings that had long been since forgotten. Out of everyone she ever met here at Wonderland, it was the Hatter that made more sense to her than anyone. Feelings for him returned as the group made their way to where the disturbance was to be.

"Hatter, how long has it been since I have been gone?" Alice questioned.

The Hatter's orange eye brows turned inwards a bit before lifting and looking to her, "It has been just three years."

"Three years…it hasn't been that long in my world, I can say that for sure."

"But you're here now. You're you. With me." The Hatter smiled, still wearing that infamous hat with the fraction upon it.

Alice couldn't help but smile as the Hatter said that, "I am glad to be here with you, Hatter. There's no one else I would want to be with than you." It was then the Bandersnatch came up alongside Alice in hopes he would get some attention. Her hand came over and stroked the creature for a few moments before turning to look where they were going.

"I'm afraid of what were going to find. I do not want it to be serious that we have to take action upon it before reporting back to the White Queen," Alice's eyes furrowed as she thought of all the possible things that could very well be lurking in the far distance.

"It could be anything. So long as it isn't the Red Queen, then I believe we will have our work cut out for us." Nodded the Hatter who seemed to not take his eyes off of Alice for some reason. Large green eyes gazed upon her, "Alice, since you've been gone, I hoped you would come back sooner. Things were left unsaid, and I know that it must be rather odd coming from someone as mad as I am. But I would very much like to talk to you about it one time."

Alice looked upon her dear friend with a light smile, listening to his words. "I would like to do that, Hatter. When we find camp for the night, we shall have to talk." And it was then she reached her hand out and took hold of his gently. Hatter's brows furrowed once more slightly at the hold of his hand, but after a few moments relaxed and enjoyed the touch of her hand. Alice didn't know what was going to be said that night, but it made her look forward to what was ahead for the day and prayed it would all go smoothly for them to be able to talk.

Meanwhile, the caravan of misfits were on the move. Having been alerted of those that were on their way to stop them from infiltrating the Queen's Castle. These were the last of the people that stood behind the Red Queen, and wanted so much for her to take the throne once more. But now, it seemed to be getting trickier now that there was an army coming to see just what they were planning to do…

* * *

I do want to apologize for having not gotten this chapter up. I have been really racking my brain as to what to do with the story, and I decided to touch on what the Hatter and Alice have for each other. It's something I had wanted to see in the movie, actually, and I hope it's sustaining enough for now til I figure out what to do next. Again, I apologize, and I hope you all are enjoying the story thus far.


End file.
